


The Tides are Shifting

by KinslatetheSquare



Series: The Tides are Shifting [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinslatetheSquare/pseuds/KinslatetheSquare
Summary: Korra has been having dreams of a fantastical reality where she was the chosen one to save the world with her powers of wielding four elements of the world. However, it's only a dream. She wakes up and goes on with her days, but the dream continues to plague the back of her mind as she tries to live her life. For now, there's a professional boxing fight that Mako is participating in and Korra has an extra ticket to take someone of her choosing to. Bolin is already going, so who will she choose?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Tides are Shifting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851763
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Getting a Date

_“You’re destined for great things, Korra…”_

_“The Avatar is supposed to bring balance, but all I’ve brought is chaos!”_

_“The spirits thank you, but are not obligated to help you.”_

_“I broke the Avatar cycle…”_

_“The one problem in this world is you, Korra.”_

_“The Avatar ends with you!”_

All these voices came together in her mind again and again; almost on a nightly basis. But at the last one, Korra quickly sat up from her bed, panting slightly. She punched the air, nothing happening, making her sigh with relief. 

For over a year now, since turning eighteen, she’s had the same recurring dreams. That she was this all-powerful being who could wield the four elements of the world. Air, water, earth, and fire. It was a laughable dream all the same, but everyone she knew was there. It seemed like everyone played a slightly different role than before, but some of her friends could also ‘bend’ these elements. Mako could mess with fire, and Bolin could mess with rocks! It was all a dream though. Nothing more.

Korra brushed her hair as she stood from her bed, walking to her dresser to set the brush down as she looked at herself. For some reason, today felt really important, but nothing came to mind about it. So, she shrugged it off and just continued on with her morning routine: going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then to come back to her room and get dressed in some casual clothing. Which, for her, consisted of a dark blue tank top, brown athletic shorts, and a regular pair of sneakers. 

Given how quiet it was downstairs, her parents weren’t home. This meant she had free reign of the house until she’d have to leave today. She knew she was off work, so there was nothing to worry about there, but there had to be a reason she called today off… nothing rang a bell.  
  
Korra then plopped herself down on the couch, after grabbing herself some cereal, and turned on the TV to watch whatever was on for now. Her eyelids still felt a little heavy, and the dream was weighing on her mind still, but a soft buzzing next to her snapped her from thinking about it again.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
She slowly picked up her phone and turned it over to see that Mako was calling her. She slowly put it to her ear, her expression shifting to that of caution. “Hey, Mako…? What’s up?”

“Korra! Um, not much, not much. I just noticed the time was all and was wondering if you’re still coming to watch my fight tonight? I know it’s not for a while, but I just wanted to get a head count on who was coming.”  
  
Was this what she forgot about? “Oh, no problem. Yeah, I’ll still be there.”   
  
“Awesome,” he sounded relieved, but then he paused before asking. “Is you-know-who still coming?”   
  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Korra sounded confused, but then everything hit her like a brick in that moment. “Oh my GOD. Yes, I’m still supposed to ASK her.” She groaned and slumped in the seat, the phone slipping from her ear, so she couldn’t hear whatever it was he was yelling about after her reaction.   
  
“Hey, I’ll talk to you later, I gotta go,” she muttered as she hung up on him and tossed her phone to the other side of the couch.   
  
With this re-found knowledge of knowing she has actually GO and ask this girl on a date was now starting to make her nervous. She had to do this as soon as possible, so she quickly finished her bowl of cereal, slurping up the milk and sighing afterwards. Her head turned left and right before she grabbed the TV remote and turned it off.   
  
“Guess I should… get going,” she muttered before standing up and going to the front door. On her way over, she grabbed her phone and slipped it in her pocket. “You can do this… you can do this…” she grumbled to herself again and again. 

As Korra stepped outside of her small house in Republic City, a swift breeze rolled in, making her relax a bit. For some reason, she felt a lot more free when it was windy. Her eyes scanned the area around her before she decided it might be a good idea to get a bit of a workout going. Maybe that’ll help with her mild anxiety over this. Plus, the girl’s house was deeper into the city anyways.  
  
With her head held high, Korra began to lightly jog along the sidewalk, humming quietly to herself as she did so. She passed by her neighbors, and even ran by Bolin, but she was in a hurry, so she waved and yelled, “I’ll see you at the match tonight!”   
  
Korra then started running a little faster, trying to manage her breathing properly so she didn’t tire herself out even quicker than usual. She then gradually slowed as she finally got closer to the large home’s gate. Clearly a mansion of sorts, but she knew the girl’s family was rich.   
  
She swallowed hard and caught her breath for a moment before pushing the buzzer.

“Who is it?” asked a rather annoyed voice.

“Um, my name’s Korra. I’m a friend of Asami?” She said and after hearing a few grumbles, with almost no confirmation, the gate was opened for her. She decided to shrug it off for the time being and just head inside. It was a long pathway to the door, but she didn’t mind. It was nice to take in the beautiful landscape that the Sato family seemed to own. Given that their great great great grandparents had invented several things, it was easy to tell they’d be a rich family for generations. Asami was set to take the lead on the company after it seemed her father had been working with an extremist group to make some sort of political statement against a certain official in the city. She wasn’t super involved with it, so she stayed out of it.

As she approached the door, Korra felt a frog in her throat. Her hands clenched into fists before she raised one up and knocked. Her muscles tense as she watched the door open, greeted by a sight she would never tire of looking at: Asami Sato. Her heart rate was rising and her face was already a little red as the latter had a very gentle grin on her face. “H… Hey Asami.” She reached back and gently rubbed her neck, looking to the ground to try and calm herself.

Asami tilted her head in confusion. “Korra, what’s going on?” She wondered, curious as to why Korra hadn’t called her and just showed up instead. 

“Oh! Not a whole lot. You know. Was just on my morning jog and was just, you know, in the neighborhood.” She laughed a bit and turned her gaze away.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I know you got a question burning, I can see it in your eyes.” Asami would say in almost a teasing tone, resting a hand on her hip as she spoke.

Korra sighed heavily before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and pulling up an email with her tickets, showing them to Asami. “I was wondering if you wanted to go see a fight with me. Mako’s one of the contenders.” She would add that on in the hopes that it made it easier for the rich girl to say yes. “Oh! And we were gonna go to dinner together afterwards, too. His treat, if he wins!” Her anxiety was becoming more noticeable, given how her hand shook as she held her phone and the way her other hand would tense and grip her shorts as she waited on the answer. 

Asami seemed a little surprised, but only a little. A smile crept onto her expression and she nodded. “I don’t see why not. I don’t have any special work to do tonight.”  
  
“Really?” Korra seemed to light up a bit, but instantly tried to compose herself with a soft cough escaping her. “That’s great! Um… I was gonna say I’ll pick you up by six, but…”

“I know, don’t worry. I’ll come grab you later.” Asami would look back into her home for a moment, stepping away. “I gotta go handle something,” she’d say to the shorter girl.

Korra just nodded. “Y-Yeah, I’ll see you around.” And just like that, the door closed on her.

Her heart seemed like it had melted at being told yes. Her feet were on clouds as she walked back to the gate to leave. “Oh man. She really said yes… but what do I do now?” she questioned no one in particular.

As she thought about this, a voice suddenly hit the back of her head again, like the ones from earlier.

_“I found true freedom. What about you?”_

Korra whipped her head around and saw no one, her stomach churning a bit. It’d probably be better to go home, she thought to herself as she would resume her jog from earlier. Whatever that dream was about, it was surely starting to catch up to her. For now, she chose to ignore it as she went home, but maybe that wasn’t the best thing.

Only time would tell her that.


	2. The Championship Boxing Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been having dreams of a fantastical reality where she was the chosen one to save the world with her powers of wielding four elements of the world. However, it's only a dream. She wakes up and goes on with her days, but the dream continues to plague the back of her mind as she tries to live her life. For now, Korra and Asami are going to see a professional fight that has Mako as one of the combatants. On the way, Korra still feels uneasy about the voices in her dreams and of her status with Asami.

The sun began to set on this rather bright day; shades of orange and purple painting the sky. Korra had gone home after jogging earlier in the day. It was getting closer to the fight, but she was having trouble trying to figure out what to wear. Should she keep it casual? Or should she at least put on some jeans? It was all very frustrating for her. 

As she would figure this out, though, those voices still plagued her. They hadn’t said anything since she left Asami’s house, but it was hard to forget them. It seemed like everything said was either about her or said by her, but none of it ever made any sense. Maybe it would become clear one day. For now, it was none of her worries.

Korra groaned as she just laid in bed, staring up at her phone screen as she was texting Bolin about the seats and to make sure that they were saved for her and Asami. The conversation was going smoothly until Bolin asked a simple question:

“so r u ok? u seemed rlly tired n nervous when I saw u go home earlier”

She sighed heavily as she replied, “I just feel like I’m gonna screw this up somehow. I mean, for starters, I’m not rich like her. I’m worried that the only reason she cares about me is because we grew up together.”

Bolin read the message, but he didn’t reply. This made Korra whine and toss the phone aside while she crossed her arms. “That’s not helping, Bolin…”

After moping about this for a few more minutes, Korra finally sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. “You look fine. Asami should be here any minute to pick you up and you two are gonna have a great time.” She told herself, probably more than enough times to the mirror until she heard a knock at the front door.  
  
“I got it!” She yelled, regardless of if her parents were home or not. She sprinted to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open and smiling. It faltered a bit because of the beauty before her, but she did her best to stay calm.

“Hey, Korra,” Asami spoke in such a smooth and relaxed tone. It was quite alluring to the athletic girl, but she tried not to make it obvious. “You ready?” She tilted her head slightly, noticing that the latter seemed nervous.

Korra did her best to keep her composure, looking the rich girl over before nodding. Asami was actually in casual clothes as well. So she felt relieved that she didn’t change into anything too dress-y. Asami had put on a pair of jeans, a blank t-shirt and a red flannel on. She then remembered it was supposed to get cold tonight, but figured she’d survive since they’d be inside most of the time.

“Uh, yeah, I’m ready. Let’s just get going, yeah?” Korra would pull her front door closed and make sure it locked before going with Asami to her car. She hopped in the passenger seat and leaned the seat back so she could stretch herself out a bit more. As Asami turned the car on, the radio came on with some sort of quick punk song. She turned it down quickly, a tad bit embarrassed, but would say nothing on it as she shifted the car’s gears. 

“So, why’d you ask me to come along with you, Korra? Aren’t you best friends with Bolin?” Asami wondered aloud.

Korra sat straight up and gripped the hem of her shorts tightly. “Well… I dunno, he’s already going so I had an extra ticket and… I figured this could be like a uh… a date? If you wanted it to be!! It doesn’t have to be, I mean, I don’t really think a date would involve more than just the two of us, but we have Bolin and Mako coming to dinner and I feel like that just makes it a hang out with friends so I dunno if a date is the right term with you and-”

“Korra,” Asami spoke, cutting Korra’s rambling off, “I know we grew up together and we sorta have different paths, but… you don’t have to be so nervous around me. Even if I find your rambling kind of adorable.” She laughed lightly, turning onto a new road slowly, glancing to Korra to see her reaction.

From this, the shorter girl was blushing like an idiot and reclining in the seat again. Her hands covered her face after she heard the laugh. While it wasn’t a horrible laugh, in fact, she loved it. She probably loved nearly everything about this girl, but she had nowhere to say it quite yet. Or maybe she did and she just felt too idiotic for it to come out right. “How much longer until we’re there?” She mumbled quietly.

_“That won’t matter now that I have you,”_ a deep voice spoke in her mind, but sounded as if it came from the driver’s seat.

This caused Korra to yell and feel her whole body shiver as she looked to Asami. Luckily, that face could calm her down in nearly any situation. 

“Korra? What’s wrong…?” Asami sounded so concerned. It honestly warmed Korra’s heart.  
  
“It’s… it’s nothing. Really. Don’t worry about it right now,” she spoke in a very unconvincing way as she held her left forearm and rubbed it with her thumb, almost trying to calm herself down as she stared out the window. 

_“Who are you?”_ she asked the voice, but got no reply. This just made her even more upset. The voice was familiar, she had heard it so many times before, but from where? 

“You know, if there really is something troubling you, I can help. You know that, right?” Asami would say as she reached over to put one of her hands on Korra’s lap and squeezed her gently to let her know she was there for her. 

Korra suddenly snapped back to reality, looking to the hand on her thigh before breathing out VERY slowly. “Thanks… Um… I don’t wanna ruin the night with this talk so I’ll just tell you later, okay? I just wanna enjoy the night with my favorite people.” Korra gave a bit of a dorky grin before laying back in the seat and enjoying whatever music Asami would play as they rode together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami would let out a tired sigh as she parked the car in a small lot that wasn’t too far from the stadium. Her eyes drifted the girl beside her, who seemed just as, if not more, tired than herself.

  
“Hey, Korra. Come on.” She mumbled and nudged the shorter girl gently before turning the car off and hopping out.

Korra grumbled and turned in her seat. “Ugh, it’s gonna be so loud.” She yawned loudly and stretched her whole body out as she got out of the car. She made sure her shorts were pulled up before shutting the door to the car. “Let’s just hurry in. I think we’ve only got a few minutes until the doors close.” 

Asami nodded and would grab Korra’s hand and start to rush across the street to get to the fighting ring. However, the shorter girl woke right up, getting all flustered as she was dragged along by her hand. “H-Hey! Slow down!”

Korra wasn’t prepared to run again today, already feeling her legs getting tired as they approached the doors. Luckily, Asami slowed down, but didn’t let go of her hand. Not that she was complaining, of course, so she said nothing on it as Korra pulled up the tickets on her phone so the person at the entrance could scan them.  
  
As they were, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and they made their way to the ring, getting a seat that was nowhere near the front, but that’d let you see the action much better than pretty much any other seats in the building.   
  


“Hey Korra! Hey Asami!” shouted a rather happy looking Bolin. His smile stretched from one ear to the other as he stood up and hugged them both, literally picking them both up in the process before letting them go and having them all sit together.  
  
Asami and Korra almost felt as if their spines snapped, but they were alright once sitting down. “Yeah, hey, we made it just in time.” Korra laughed and looked at the ring. “So they’re supposed to come out any second now, right?”

Bolin nodded and pounded his fists against his thighs. “Heck yeah, they are! GO MAKO! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!”

“Can… Can he even hear you?” Asami asked, scratching her head at Bolin, since other people seemed to be just as confused by his yelling.

“Probably not. But just figured we should be as loud as we can since we’re basically his number one fans, right?”

The two girls nodded and sat quietly until the announcer would come on the intercom.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS. WELCOME TO ANOTHER NIGHT IN REPUBLIC CITY’S CHAMPIONSHIP BOXING! WE ARE HERE TO PIT TWO OF OUR GREATEST COMPETITORS AGAINST ONE ANOTHER. FOR TONIGHT, WE HAVE THE CONTENDER FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP IN THE RED CORNER: MAKO!”

There were a few cheers, but the team of Bolin, Asami, and Korra all stood up and cheered for him. Mako would wave to them before turning to his opponent.

“AND IN THE YELLOW CORNER, WE HAVE OUR CURRENT REIGNING CHAMPION OF OVER TWO-HUNDRED DAYS…. ZAHEER!”

A large cheer erupted in the crowd, but Korra suddenly felt something odd. Her eyes narrowed to see the fighter a bit better, not having seen him before since she only comes to watch Mako’s fights. However, something about him was very familiar. She just couldn’t place it right now. 

As the bell rang for the fight to start, Korra was snapped back to reality again, leaning forward in her seat as her and her friends watched the two go at it.

Mako held up his hands defensively for a moment, bouncing between his feet as he stared Zaheer down. The stronger looking man didn’t even seem intimidated. He seemed to be leaving himself open for an attack, which just seemed to piss Mako off. So he let out a yell as he faked out the latter with a punch to the gut, but retracted quickly and went for an uppercut to the jaw.

This seemed to work as Zaheer stumbled back and wiped off his face. “Gutsy move, kid. But you’re leagues below me.” He said quietly before blocking Mako’s next incoming punch, pushing him away slightly before jabbing at his sides and causing him to lean over. This was his demise almost instantly as he then brought both hands down on the back of Mako’s head and caused him to fall over.

This made the whole team in the crowd wince and yell. “You got this, Mako! Get up get up! He’s just trying to get in your head!” Bolin shouted and bit his lip anxiously. 

The referee started the count from one to ten. Starting slow. As he was about to count to eight, Mako pushed himself up, leaning against the ropes and letting out a sigh. “You just gave me enough time to breath. Thanks.”   
  
Zaheer raised a brow in confusion, but this small little speech made Mako have his own opening, going for another uppercut, but with his left fist this time, then leading with his right for a swift punch to the lungs to knock the wind out of the man, then finally swept his feet when the ref wasn’t looking to get him down. Luckily, he stayed down for the time being.

This caused a cheer from Asami now. “That’s it, Mako! Kick his ass!”

Korra and Bolin were both a little surprised by the language, but weren’t really phased by it. They both cheered on as well, all of them having a good time regardless of what the outcome would be.

Mako growled, a little upset as Zaheer slowly stood up once the ref reached the six count. He popped his neck and punched his gloves together as he glared at Mako. “Now I’ll make sure you can’t win this championship.” He said rather menacingly, causing Mako to get nervous.

“I still think you’re talking too big for someone like yourself. Come at me.” The boy encouraged, bouncing on the balls of his feet and keeping his hands up in a defensive position this time. Then, just as Zaheer went in for what looked to be the hardest punch of a lifetime, everything suddenly slowed down.

As Korra closed her eyes, not ready to see Mako so damaged, she turned towards Asami and rested on her shoulder in fear as a voice came to her once again. 

_“Don’t make your friends fight for you. Leave this world and face me, Avatar.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I kind of wanted to do a slow burn on any romance or cutesy stuff but I honestly couldn't help myself. The show gives us almost nothing, other than how they look and act around one another. Regardless, I tried my best to make this one a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I cannot promise this much activity from here on, but I plan for this going on for several more chapters at least.


	3. Safe and Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been having dreams of a fantastical reality where she was the chosen one to save the world with her powers of wielding four elements of the world. However, it's only a dream. She wakes up and goes on with her days, but the dream continues to plague the back of her mind as she tries to live her life. For now, the girls view Mako's fight with his brother, Bolin. It was him against Zaheer and we find out who comes out victorious!

“Korraaaa!” A child’s voice called to her, causing her eyes to shoot back open. It was Asami! For some reason, she had forgotten what was happening, but it was clear she had just been napping a little too long after recess. It was a Friday, so they’d be getting out and having the whole weekend to do whatever they wanted! Of course, this was usually how it was in Kindergarten for them.

“Whaaaat?” Korra would stretch and slowly sit up, grabbing her ankles as she rocked back and forth, still trying to wake up.

“School is already over! You slept through the rest of it!” Asami was scolding Korra slightly, but ended up laughing about it. She then reached out and pulled the latter up to her feet so they were at the same level now. Even here, Asami was still just barely taller.

Korra was a bit shocked by this, but ended up laughing as well. “It’s fine! Just don’t tell my dad about it.” She gave a big grin and yanked on Asami’s hand. “Let’s go! My parents are waiting outside. They can take you home since your dad’s super busy, right?”  
  
The latter sighed at this as she was dragged along to their little cubbies with their things in it, nodding a bit. “Yeah, he’s probably still working.” She had a slight pout on her face as she grabbed her things and shoved them into her black/hot pink backpack. “Like always.” She added on with her pout turning into a frown.

Korra noticed this, getting deeply worried for her best friend and putting her things down. She had the urge and acted on it, leaping over and throwing her arms around Asami with a smile on her dorky little face. “Come on! If you don’t wanna go home, I bet my parents will let you stay over for a while! We can just play or hang out or whatever!”  
  
Asami was still a little upset, but was happy with Korra nonetheless. Having her cling to her in this way honestly did calm her, so she patted Korra’s hands before turning around fully and returning the embrace. “Let’s do it!”

The two of them grabbed their bags and started walking out of the school building together; hand in hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked outside, Korra was laughing and Asami rolled her eyes a bit. They both stopped and sat on the stairs, looking across to each other with wildly different expressions.

Korra spoke first, her face now looking confused, “I don’t get it, Asami. What’s wrong…?”

She shook her head, “You wouldn’t understand. It’s… about my father. I might have to take over the company as soon as we graduate.”

Korra was a little shocked at this, her eyes widening slightly. “What… what happened?”

Asami shook her head hard. “No, I can’t… not here. I just… need to be alone for a while, okay?” And with those words leaving her mouth, Asami started down the staircase of the high school building.

Korra’s eyes widened as she started to follow. “Well then we can talk back at my place, but are you serious? You can’t run a company! I mean, not to say you couldn’t, but you just- I mean- we’re-”

“We’re WHAT, Korra?” Asami seemed to glare at Korra, causing the shorter girl’s heart to shrink from the look.

“We’re… best friends… I don’t want to see you like this.” She would say and reach her hand out, but Asami swatted her away.

“I need to be ALONE Korra. Not alone WITH you. Just ALONE.” She wiped a tear, which Korra couldn’t see, and would be off to her home, leaving the latter alone to this sudden… break up of sorts.

For a few years, the two barely talked. They almost never hung out again. But Korra still stuck around Bolin and Mako and the three of them remained friends to this day. Luckily, Asami seemed to have stabilized herself and her situation because she and Korra started talking again since the year started. And now that it was summertime, they had been hanging out a lot more often. Those feelings started building up in Korra again, but she still had no idea what went on in Asami’s head.

And that’s when the bell rang.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“THAT’S IT FOLKS, WE HAVE A WINNER. MAKO IS OUR NEW CHAMPION!!!”

The crowd was going insane and Korra only had a moment before her ears hurt from the sudden shift in volume. She quickly stood up with everyone else, regained her composure, and cheered along. She then leaned over to Bolin and whispered, “Hey, so what happened? I closed my eyes…”

Bolin would raise a brow before jabbing his thumb towards the ring. “Mako dodged Zaheer’s punch and dealt a wicked blow to his neck! I kinda hope that guy’s alright, but this is amazing! The prize money PLUS the championship is gonna set us both for a while. And only a very tiny fraction can pay for all of our dinners! How does that sound?”

Korra just nodded and tucked her hair back behind her ear. “Sounds great, Bolin.” Her attention then went to Asami, who just had that perfect smile on her face that she couldn’t help but hug her, clinging to her in the same she did when they were kids. “Hey, why don’t we go ahead and get out of here? Mako just needs to shower and change real quick, so we’ve got some time before dinner.” She would say with that same dorky grin on her face.

Asami looked down at Korra, the memories all coming back to her and causing her to even blush just a little bit. She patted Korra’s hand and took a step away. “Sounds good. I can drive us all there, too. Unless you wanna finally get some practice in?”

Korra then let go of her and blushed furiously with a glare. “I-I don’t need practice! I’m twenty-two years old! You think I can’t drive or something?”

“Korra, you crashed my car when we were sixteen and I haven’t seen you try again since.” Asami reminded with a bit of a chuckle.

“I mean, I can try again. But I don’t think it’d be a good idea to have Mako AND Bolin with us when we do it. But maybe sometime soon, we’ll head off for some driving practice.” She would state as she cracked her knuckles and stretched herself out since it felt like she had been sitting forever.

Asami then took Korra’s hand and they headed out together. Bolin called out to tell them that he’d catch up with them after seeing Mako.

As the two walked outside, Korra really wanted to bring up their initial break up as friends from a few years ago for some reason. It had been on her mind for a few moments, but didn’t have the chance as Asami spoke up.  
  
“So, how are you parents doing? I meant to ask earlier, but I haven’t seen them in a while.” She would say this with as much of a normal tone as possible, however… what Korra heard was completely different.

Instead of “how are your parents doing?” in Asami’s pleasant voice, she heard:

_“I hope your parents are doing well in their chambers before their execution.”_

The voice was loud and it hurt her head, causing her to grip the sides of it and kneel down on her knees. This caused Asami panic and she instantly knelt down beside her and put her arm around Korra’s shoulder. “Korra? Korra, what’s wrong?”

She grunted and panted as the voices continued flooding in. That is, until, five distinct tones spoke loudly in her head, saying the harshest phrase they’ve spoken to her as a whole:

_“You will fail, Avatar. You will die fighting for what you believe. Face us now, or forever be tormented into the Avatar State.”_

“SHUT UP!!!” Korra screamed out before panting heavily and passing out in Asami’s arms. This caused the taller girl to be distressed, but she was able to help Korra to the car, letting her lay down in the backseat. For now, she just stared down at the sleeping face below and sighed.

“What’s happening?”

Asami’s head turned up to see Mako and Bolin running over. “We heard a scream and it, you know, kinda sounded like Korra, so we decided to run out and see if she was okay.”  
  
She would shake her head a bit at the two of them, looking down to Korra again. “I dunno what happened. She looked like her head was hurting, then screamed to shut up, then just… passed out.” She explained before slowly sitting down in the backseat and letting Korra’s head rest in her lap. “I’ll stay back here. Can you drive, Mako? I’ll see if she gets up by the time we get to the restaurant.

Mako nodded and hurried over to the driver’s seat and hopped in, along with Bolin going into the passenger side. He started up the car and looked back at the two of them. Once he was sure everyone was ready, he started the drive to the restaurant they planned on going to while Korra grumbled at every little bump.

In her head, Korra could see Zaheer, her uncle, and a few other faces that were familiar, but she had never met personally. Their faces all twisted and laughter escaping every last one of them. The image was enough to terrify her, but she wasn’t even sure why. Each face would only bring her pain and she didn’t understand why. 

Then, suddenly, silence. Nothing could be heard. Except for the soothing voice of Asami finally poking out from a light. She was singing a song they used to listen to when they were in school together, which helped bring back some of the better memories from years ago. 

Mako turned around after parking the car, nodding to Asami. “Well, we’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction, by the way. I've written one before as a joke, but I really tried with this one. I've been writing little stories, but have posted them nowhere, for almost ten years now. So I figured my first public release could be of some nice pretty ladies that I'm sure y'all love too. I hope you enjoyed and I implore you to tell me what you thought in the comments! Constructive criticism is welcomed in order to help me better my writing and story-telling.


End file.
